


Landmarks

by Comicbooklovergreen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Girl on guy, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Porn, Steli, Steve/Angie Smut, implied girl on girl, mentions of Dottie Underwood, mentions of rose roberts, so much porn, this one is very het though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbooklovergreen/pseuds/Comicbooklovergreen
Summary: Angie did not wake up that day intending to go down on Steve, it just sort of happened.But not before calling Peggy to ask if it's okay. And, you know, how to do it.Loose sequel to 'An Exercise in Trust.'





	Landmarks

Angie did not wake up that day intending to go down on Steve, it just sort of happened.

She did not, in fact, wake up that day with any intentions at all, at least none loftier than lying in bed and sulking.

She was not, in general, one for sulking, wallowing or anything similar. Except when the ennui hit, and that was something else really. This wasn’t ennui, just old fashioned, run of the mill sulking. Not Angie’s style, but she figured everyone was entitled to one of those days every so often, and she was cashing hers in.

Angie liked that play. She’d really, really liked that play. A real part with meat to it, a character not out of a comic book. A director who hadn’t hustled her offstage five seconds into the musical bits. She’d wanted it, badly. And she’d nearly had it. Several auditions, eventually down to two girls, but Angie wasn’t the lucky one. Or, more accurately, the one talented enough to land the part.

Thank God the other gall wasn’t Arlene French.

Peggy and Steve were predictable in their reactions. It was the show’s loss, not hers. She’d done so well, beat out so many others. This was good, really, she was finally getting noticed, getting the recognition she deserved. So this one wasn’t her big break, it only meant that the real thing was right around the corner.

They were sweet and consoling and extra wonderful. And none of it made a damn bit of difference.

So Angie’s plans for the day extended no further than sulking and wallowing, maybe grabbing a coffee at some point. She’d barely had the energy to mutter a response when Peg kissed her goodbye while the sun was still fighting to show itself. .

She woke with a groan, knew instantly she was alone in the big bed. Even whiney and drowsy she’d learned to tell when either or both of them were there. Eyes still closed against the day Angie stretched, expecting to hit nothing but cool sheets. Instead her hand brushed something, something that crinkled.

Curiosity overcoming her desire to do absolutely nothing, Angie opened her eyes and found a slightly crumpled piece of paper. She recognized it as being from Steve’s sketchbook, which made her feel much worse about rolling over on it.

Sitting up enough to get a proper look, Angie took a sharp breath. It was the rinky-dink playhouse she’d gone to as a kid, small and rundown with no proper shows to speak of. Cheap as it was, Angie still had to sneak in most nights. She’d loved it, the cramped seating and questionable acoustics. Never anything special to begin with, it was closed now. To her it’d been Broadway, before she knew what Broadway was.

Steve had sketched it in loving detail, details she’d forgotten until seeing the drawing. He’d forgone realism in one respect, written her name on the marquee, made it a lot flashier and prettier than the real thing ever would’ve been, at least in that theater.

He did this sometimes, left bits of sketches for her or Peggy specifically, or whoever happened to find them first. Most were rough he said, but he’d never be able to make the same claim about this.

Warmed and confused in equal measure, Angie braved the world outside of their room, slipping on a robe and hoping Steve hadn’t been called in on some world saving thing while she slept and wallowed.

She found him in the workout room, lifting barbells she didn’t want to guess the weight of. A thin sheen of sweat covered him, his body on full display. It was she who convinced him to forego a shirt during exercise. She’d yet to get Peggy onboard with the same plan, but remained hopeful.

“Hey.” He smiled as the weights he set down brought an alarming thud that shook the floor beneath them. Damp strands of hair hung over his eyes and he raised an arm to push them aside. “Morning, beautiful.”

He was a Greek god in human form talking to her about beauty. “Speaking of.” She held up the drawing she’d brought with her.

“Oh, that.” He shrugged.

“Oh that?” Angie repeated as he stepped closer. “What’s the occasion for ‘oh that’”

He shrugged again. “You told me about that place. I’d never seen it so I stopped by one day.”

“Why?”

“It was important to you,” he said as if that explained everything. “It helped make you who you are.”

“And who am I?”

“A great actress,” he said. “Rising star. Beautiful, talented…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Sometimes, sometimes it’s hard being back, years gone by while I was taking a nap. Lots of it is the same and I’m so, so lucky but…sometimes I feel like I don’t recognize anything, you know?”

Angie nodded as if she did, as if she ever could.

“It was one of those days, I guess, where I couldn’t recognize anything. Then I remembered that place, your place.” He smoothed down the edge of the paper with his thumb. “I thought seeing something through your eyes, something you loved, might make everything else a little more familiar.”

“And did it?”

“Yeah” Steve said. “I finished it last night, thought it might help you too, remind you of some things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Where you started from, why you keep going. Where you’re going to get.” He paused, his smile faltering. “It’s rough, I know but, what do you think?”

She never actually answered him but figured that their positions—her legs wrapped around him while he held her against the shower door—conveyed a certain message. He needed a shower after the workout anyway, it only made sense to steer him in here to make her point.

She tilted her neck under the steam, giving him better access as he lavished attention there. Her nipples went hard as her chest brushed his.

“You are…so much better than you know,” Steve said between kisses, his voice deeper than normal.

“Yeah?” Angie sighed as his tongue chased some of the droplets from her neck and shoulders. She played with his damp hair, darkened from the water.

“Yeah.”

He nipped her pulse point. It was good enough to pull a deep sound from her, deeper than anything she went for when she was singing from her diaphragm at auditions.

Steve’s cock teased against her and she took him in hand, felt him shudder as his grip on her tightened. She stroked him up and down a few times and he called her honey, told her she was beautiful and adjusted her position against the glass.

She’d been told, on occasion, that she rambled. Her brain wandered sometimes and took her mouth with it, like now. First she thought of what a sight they must make, her ass pressed up against the shower door. Then she thought how she wished Peg could walk in and see them like that, because then Peg would do the thing where she licked those gorgeous red lips of hers. After that Angie looked down at Steve’s cock in her hand. Well then, then she thought of that perfect mouth of Peggy’s wrapped around Steve’s cock.

It was all perfectly logical, as logical as could reasonably be expected in her current state.

She’d never had him in her mouth before. Her experiences with other men in that regard were memorable for all the wrong reasons. She’d come to think of that part as degrading, which she knew might be hypocritical since she loved when Peg or Steve (or both) went down on her. It was different going down on Peg, different with a woman. Steve though, she hadn’t returned the favor after the first time he put his mouth between her legs, and he’d never asked her to.

She’d watched Peggy though, quite a few times now, and her opinion started changing. Despite how it looked at first, how Angie first thought of it, Steve wasn’t the one in control when Peggy did those things. He could lift cars and destroy tanks but Peggy could pull such strained, guttural noises from him, sounds a two hour workout never produced. Steve melted under Peggy’s tongue the same way Angie did, and Angie loved watching it.

And maybe more now.

Which was why she had to leave.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, pushing him to let her down and struggling to unwind shaky legs from around his waist.

Steve, of course, understood. “Huh?”

She kissed him briefly, ran her nails along his chest. “Right back, swear. Don’t go anywhere.”

She slipped and slid along the floor, tying a towel around herself as she went. She’d lost her robe too close to the gym to bother retrieving it now, though she’d have to be sure and grab the drawing next time she passed there.

She found the nearest phone and dialed. She got Rose first (and ended up inviting her over for steaks next week while Steve was more than likely standing around with his dick in his hand), then Peggy. She could hear the worry in Peggy’s voice; Angie was usually content to leave messages when Peggy was at work, but this was important.

“Darling, is everything—”

“Am I allowed to suck Steve off when you’re not here?”

There was silence on the line for a few moments, then the sound of a door shutting and Peggy clearing her throat, "Pardon?"

"Am I allowed—”

“No, I heard you. I...why?”

Angie could almost picture the helpless look on Peggy's face and she would have laughed were she not standing in the hall, dripping wet-- in more ways than one--and impatient to get back to what she was doing.

“I-- he drew me this picture and it was really nice and he's being sweet and all drippy and godlike But we have an agreement, you know so…am I?” Angie asked impatiently when Peggy took too long to respond.

“We had an agreement about sucking Steve off?”

“No!” Angie said, several kinds of frustration mounting.

It was broader than that, a general pact between the three of them that they would be together for any milestones in their new arrangement. If they weren’t together, all parties had to agree at least, be informed. Landmark moments, Peggy called them once, and she’d certainly been present for all of them, including the first time Steve did to Angie what Angie was now asking to do to him.

Peggy chuckled low through the receiver when Angie pointed all this out. “You have my full permission to do whatever’s necessary, provided I get a full debriefing later.”

Angie suppressed a whine of arousal. “I love it when you talk business. Come home and debrief Soldier and me yourself?”

“Truly tempting as that offer is, darling, I’m, afraid I can’t. You two have a marvelous time though. Now, I really must go.”

Angie let herself whine this time. “Fine. But about doing whatever’s necessary, how do I do it?”

More silence. “Pardon?”

“What do I do? I mean, do I have to, you know, _all_ of it? Because he’s not Tiny Tim.”

“Angie—”

“What should I do with my tongue?”

“Angie—”

"I mean I've seen you do it but my experience has all been pretty bunk--"

“Angie—”

“Which means no go for learning and he's different anyway and God he's huge and—”

“Angie! Phone line!”

“What?" Angie brushed it off, "You have your own private line and so do we, don't give me that party line whining; that's only when I'm at my mothers." And boy had that been a nightmare, but that wasn't important now.

“You never know who may be listening in.”

“Yes, I do! If anyone's listening it's Rose or Dottie and frankly I'd accept tips from not-Iowa right now, she seems like she knows things.”

“Angie.”

Peggy didn’t always like when she called other women sluts. Even Dottie who’d first kissed Peggy, then tried to kill her, then somehow ended up with a job in Peggy’s new world-saving outfit. Also, she flirted with both Peggy and Steve every chance she got. “What? Are you spying again, Ruskie? That’s what you do, right? Well make yourself useful for once, any advice? I’m sure you’ve had plenty of Commie coc—”

“Angie!”

“Well! Help a girl out then.”

“Angie, my love.” Peggy’s words were becoming more strained. “Go with what feels natural. Overthinking will kill the moment.”

“Too late. And ain’t nothing natural about having something like that in your mouth, Peg.”

“Then why do you want to have it there?”

“Just because somethin’s not natural doesn’t make it not fun.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Which is why I’ll tell you to go, have fun, explore, we’ll talk in detail about this later.”

“Wait, wait, wait, okay. Just one thing, please?”

“Yes?”

“What am I supposed to do with it?”

“It?”

“It, you know.” Angie waved the hand that wasn’t holding the phone. “Excess fluid. Disposal.”

Peggy’s sigh was audible through the phone. “Generally speaking there are two options.”

“What’s option one?”

“What do you normally do with fluids in your mouth?”

“Huh? Oh. Oh! Okay so, option two then?”

“Trashcan.”

“We’re in the shower, Peg.”

“Perfect.”

“What if he gets, offended or something?”

“He won’t be offended, Angie.”

“But what if—”

“Then tell him he can deal with fluid disposal next time.”

Seemed fair, Angie decided after a moment’s consideration. “Thanks English, you’re the best.”

“I’m well aware. Try to have fun for God’s sake, don’t overthink it. I really have to go now, darling.”

“Okay, English. Hey,” Angie said remembering suddenly. “Can you grab some milk on your way home, we’re fresh out.”

Peggy said she would. Angie sensed she wanted to say more, but they hung up instead.

Angie went back down the hall, leaving a new trail of water behind. The shower was still running. She paused just outside the bathroom door, whispered a quiet pep talk to herself, the kind she usually saved for just before auditions. “Okay, Ange, you got this. He’ll be putty in your hands. Mouth.”

She hoped this ended better than her las audition.

Steve was still waiting. His dick was not in his hand, but it looked like he’d kept things ready for her. How considerate.

“Sorry, sorry,” Angie said, losing her towel and rejoining him. “Urgent phone call, couldn’t wait.”

“Now?” Steve asked. “You had an urgent call _now_?”

“Of course not, I had an urgent call a few minutes ago. Now I’m all yours. You’re all mine,” she corrected.

He didn’t need it, but Angie spent a few minutes getting him ready anyway, getting herself ready. When he moved to lift her again she shook her head. “Uh-uh, down boy.” She let her hands drift over his ribs, his hips, using his body to steady her balance and her shaking handsas she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Steve's eyes went wide. “Angie, you don't have to—”

“I know that,” And now that she was face to face with what she actually was intending to do she really was aware, “Obviously. I want to.”

His tongue darted out against his lips, eyes dark as he looked down at her, seductive without meaning to be and looking like a confused pup all the same. "You sure?"

"Yes." She drew her hands down from his hips, over his thighs, nails trailing lightly along the skin, watching the muscles ripple underneath. "Yes to trying it," she corrected herself before he could say anything about any hesitance she might be showing, "If I don't like it, you gotta be good for business as usual." To underscore her point and possibly alleviate tension, she couldn't resist pinching his ass, watching him jump and the interesting thing it did to parts closest to her. "Capiche?"

"I am... more than good with business as usual," Steve assured her, one hand pressed against the shower wall.

"Okay, well. Good then," Angie said, biting her lip and debating her plan of attack following what was most likely the least seductive beginning to ever happen.

Thank god for hot showers hiding rapid breathing or sweating palms, she thought, moving slowly, nails tracing nonsensical patterns over his inner thigh before she took him in hand. At least that was familiar, the warm weight of him against her palm, soft and pulsing in time with his heart. He looked like he'd go off at any moment anyway, so she might as well try and get some part of her plan done, Angie thought, steeling her nerve.

It may not have been much, but Angie felt him tense when her lips brushed against the head of his cock, fairy light and almost teasing.

Peggy never went all the way right away, not unless she was tormenting him, so Angie didn't either, instead pressing kisses along his length, slowly going from light and barely there to open mouthed and lingering as he laced his fingers in her hair, not pushing for more, but bracing her and holding her carefully.

Peggy hadn't told her what to do with her tongue, with anything really, so she improvised. She was an actress, she was great at improvisation! No matter what any third rate scummy director said.

Circling her fingers around his shaft loosely, she licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. The way he jolted at that, fingers tightening briefly in her hair, told her all she needed to know about how much he liked it. She repeated the action, this time flicking her tongue over the head of his cock like she'd seen Peggy do, opening her mouth to take him in as far as she could.

Not as far as she thought, Angie grumbled a little to herself, not as far as Peggy could, but then again she had no intention of taking him all the way in; what she managed was more than enough and if he said otherwise he could do it himself.

But Steve didn't seem to have any complaint, given the groaning and enthusiastic moans that came from his mouth with each bob of her head, each stroke of her fingers.

She shifted her position on her knees, holding herself steady enough her other hand could leave his hip, instead coming up to cup his balls, fingertips ghosting over the sensitive skin, occasionally applying a gentle pressure that had his groans turning to those low, guttural noises that he only made for Peggy.

His hand in her hair was just at the edge of too much, but so, so good. Every so often she'd move and he'd seemingly realize his grip, letting go and soothing her scalp with his fingers in return.

“Fuck! Angie…” Steve’s hand which had been previously tangled in her hair moved, the backs of his fingers skimming her face from temple to chin. He tapped her jaw lightly in an upwards motion, cupping her face with his palm when she tilted her head up slightly at his action. “Look at me when you do that.” he requested breathlessly, eyes and face ablaze either from her actions or the hot shower. Her actions, Angie surmised, when he brushed her lips where they stretched around his cock with the pad of his thumb, breathing hitching as he did so. “God you’re beautiful.”

Angie would have laughed, would have pointed out that he’d probably say that to anyone in her position, but there were very few topics she could articulate on with a mouthful, and fewer options for witty banter when she had her face buried in her partner’s crotch - so she’d learned over the years.

Plus he probably meant it, the big sap. He may have been flushed with desire, but she could still see the love and affection shining.

Dope.

Still she kept her eyes on his while she worked, a little faster now that she could see how it was affecting him, and not just what it was doing to his cock.

Each time she swirled her tongue around the head, his shoulders would tense. Whenever she paired it with a pump of her fingers around his shaft, his abs would flex, glistening in the shower light and presenting a sight she always loved.

She couldn't resist reaching up to run her fingers over his muscles, thumb rubbing a light circle on his abdomen as he started shaking, legs tensing, thigh muscles tight next to her.

"Angie," he barely managed to gasp, fingers trembling against her.

It was a warning, she knew. She half expected him to say "incoming!" instead, or maybe "Fire!, "Take cover!" ". The thought made her snort, taking up some of the precious seconds she had to debate what to do.

Why go to a fireworks show and not stick around for the finale, she finally reasoned to herself, choosing to stay where she was.

He let out a rather loud curse when he came, spilling over into her mouth until it dribbled down her chin and she had to pull away. It wasn't peach Schnapps, or rhubarb pie, but it wasn't as bad as she'd sometimes imagined. No worse than the few times she'd kissed Peggy in the times after Peggy did it to her, later on when they were all in bed together.

 More than a bit of it wound up on her chest as she rode it out with him, cheek resting against his hip, fingers still pumping around him, other hand now gripping his ass since it was conveniently nearby to keep her balance with. He didn't seem to mind anyway, head thrown back, one hand flat on the shower wall, the other hand on the back of her neck, nails just barely pressing into her skin as he held her possessively, protectively.

Besides, it allowed her to choose option two while he looked too distracted to notice.

Seconds later Angie found herself pulled up and into a warm, possessive kiss. All well and good, her knees were starting to get sore anyway. Apparently he really, really didn’t mind where her mouth had just been, then again why should he?

Angie broke away first, needing more oxygen than he did. She traced the lines of his chest with her fingernails. “So. How’d I do?” she asked with a smirk.

Steve laughed, rubbing the back of her neck with gentle pressure. “You really have to ask?”

“Nah, I just like hearing you say it. Good enough for some quid pro quo in a few minutes?”

It was Steve’s turn to smirk as he switched from massaging to nipping, biting. His teeth grazed her collarbone as he lifted her again. “What do you mean a few minutes?”

Ah, yeah. Bless that blessed formula.

* * *

 

The sheets were in shambles. Wet shambles. Pleasantly fucked out, Angie lay on her back next to Steve, his right arm just above her head on the one pillow they hadn’t managed to toss across the room.

They hadn’t bothered to dry off after the last shower and now they’d need another one. Oh well.

Angie stared at the ceiling fan, listened to their ragged breathing, hers slightly out of sync with his. She did love making America’s golden boy breathless.

“Who was your urgent call, anyway?”

Angie had to think on it a moment. She hadn’t expected needing to make intelligent conversation after all that. “Oh. Peggy.”

“Oh. Advice?”

“Yup.”

“Good advice?”

Angie reached over to flick his nipple without looking at him. “You tell me.”

Steve caught her hand, kissed it. “Great advice. Fantastic.”

“Mmm.”

They went silent again. Angie closed her eyes and listened to the whirr of the fan.

“Did you tell her about the milk?” Steve asked.

“Yup. Grabbing it on her way back.”

“Mmm.. What about bread?”

Angie opened her eyes. “Fuck.”

Steve shrugged. “We’ll have toast next week.”

“She kept trying to rush me off the phone,” Angie said. “And I had bigger things on my mind.”

Steve snickered at that and squeezd her hand.

“Oh shut the fuck up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr. Hit me up with prompts, or just stop in to say hi.
> 
> http://cblgblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
